


Oh No!

by SparklingNebulous



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I mean they do stuff that affects the story (not Retsu) but they don't do much, Some minor bullying, Team Disaster, after Tasuku the characters are more minor ish, and day 8 long awaited reunion, half-human!Kiri au, remember Buddycember?, this was written for day 2 adult character from old bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: Terumi Kuchinawa is back and doing her best to come to terms with her past. She decides part of this is revisiting the old base but boy is she in for a surprise.
Kudos: 4





	Oh No!

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out all I needed was to have a breakdown to finish this story lol.
> 
> The title comes from Oh No! by Marina because that is like the Team Disaster anthem in my opinion.
> 
> Kyoya and Retsu are super minor characters. It's hard to judge how major Magoroku is. Oh right! I almost forgot, Rouga is there too.

Terumi arrived at the entrance. It was the last piece of her memory that she had to face. Well, the last place. There were still people she had to face. Seven (or well eight if she counted Elf) of them since Tasuku was in close relations with Suzuha and Tetsuya.

Terumi should have at least brought _someone_ with her. She shook her head. If she was using the name “Terumi Kuchinawa” she wanted to come to terms with every part of her. Especially her childhood that led her to this point.

Besides, it wasn't going to look the same. It was going to be dusty and full of cobwebs. Maybe she could find a nice spider to keep as a pet since Suzuha wouldn't let her have a pet snake. Terumi smiled and entered the old Team Disaster base.

She blinked.

Why…? Why did it look exactly the same?

She approached their old table and ran her finger over it. No dust? She didn't somehow go back in time, did she?

Terumi froze at the sound of light humming and sweeping. She turned on her heels.

"Ah, Terumi? Is that you?" Kiri had come from the battle room. 

"Yup. The one and only who had her mind wiped… I think."

He approached her. He wrung his hands and looked down at his feet. "Sorry I haven't come to see you."

"I didn't expect you to. I haven't told anyone from Disaster that I was around and with my memory. I mean besides Tasuku--"

"But I knew. Gao told me and I didn't come… I didn't want to…" Kiri looked like he'd stabbed his best friend. She and him were never even close. She wouldn’t have expected him to come visit her even if she knew he knew. "It's just I was scared that seeing another Disaster member outside of Tasuku and Rouga would make the past in Disaster feel..."

"Real?"

"Yea…"

It must've been Tetsuya or Suzuha getting in her head that was making her want to lighten the mood. "Says the boy who keeps this place clean. Tell me is that half buddy monster blood what's keeping you so young looking?"

Terumi took a seat in her old chair. She looked at Kiri. He only looked off guard for a moment before a slight pout appeared on his lips. 

"Hey, I look plenty adult."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Terumi didn't even have to look. Though the voice was deeper than when she was 13, it was undeniably Davide's voice. It made her angry that he was here. She glanced at Kiri who smiled.

"Davide, it's been a while." Was that a gleam of mischief in his eyes? "Still appalled by being loved?"

"Tch."

Terumi has missed something but she didn't care enough to pry. The less she spoke to him the less he'll speak to her. Davide turned to her.

"So what are you going by?" Davide sat down and put his feet on the table. There was fresh mud on his boots. How? Did he trudge through the river? "Your real name? Your fake name? Or some other third fake name?"

"Davide." Kiri frowned at him. Davide rolled his eyes.

"It's important to know."

"Asking her name is one thing but calling her names fake is rude! Whatever name she goes by is her real name."

Davide rolled his eyes. Kiri frowned. Terumi sighed.

"At least get your gross boots off the table. Kiri cleaned this place up."

"Of course he did." Davide clicked his tongue. Some things never change. She should leave. She wanted someone here with her, Kiri was alright but Davide?

"And this is the old hang out--"

Terumi looked at Retsu who was in the doorway. Was that a camera set? He blinked then turned away from them.

"Gremlin?"

Terumi frowned. She knew that voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It is you! What brings you here?" It sounded so upbeat it made her mad. Why was he here?

Magoroku dragged Retsu through the doorway. 

"What brings you here?"

"I was feeling strangely nostalgic." Magoroku made eye contact with Terumi. He jumped as she glared. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Retsu, Shido, welcome," Kiri smiled. What was with him? He was just saying that he hadn't seen any of them and that he was scared to. Now he's smiling at them like they were good friends. He was weird.

There were footsteps. Terumi looked up to see Sofia. Chills went up her spine. Sofia opened up a portal.

"Not toda--"

"Sofia!" Magoroku grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? You just got here. It's been a while. Sit down. And chat with us."

Sofia mumbled something in maybe Russian. Sofia then let Magoroku sit her down at the table. He sat on the other side of her. Next to Terumi. 

Terumi's nerves were rising. She should've brought someone.

"Where are your manners? " Sofia turned to Davide. He rolled his eyes and removed his feet from the table. "No pets at the table."

"I'm no one's pet."

"That's right, you're more like a wild animal. Point still stands."

"Hi Sofia," Kiri sat the broom down. "Here let me go get everyone something to drink. What would you like?"

"Tea." That's what Suzuha always gave her when she started getting nervous.

"B--"

"Alright, I'll get right on that." Kiri had cut off Davide and opened a portal. He walked through and it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Terumi wished she could portal out. She needed some air.

Oh, that's what he was doing. 

"Terumi?" Tasuku came in. Terumi released the grip on her pants leg. When had she grabbed them? She looked up at Tasuku. He took a look around and took a breath then walked up to Terumi. "Why did you come here alone?"

"How did you know I was here?" Terumi played with the rings in her finger. It was strange that she sort of found comfort in seeing Tasuku now.

"Suzuha and Tetsuya both called me." Tasuku led her out of her seat and towards the exit. 

"Not even gonna say hi?" Davide was so annoying. "How rude."

"Wow, the gang's almost all here."

Terumi felt a wave of emotions and memories wash over her. She blinked at Kyoya. Her eyes were starting to heat up.

Rouga was walking behind him.

"Kiri and Retsu are the only ones not here?"

"Retsu was just here," Magoroku looked around. 

"He went to the battle room." Sofia stated. "Kiri was here but he went to get tea."

"How wonderful." Kyoya smiled. His eyes fell on Terumi. She froze completely. "I can call you Terumi right?"

Terumi nodded slightly. Kyoya smiled. He turned her around. 

"Well, Terumi why don't you have a seat and wait for the tea to arrive. You seem tense."

Terumi looked at the ground. 

"Ryuenji, join us," Kyoya said.

They sat at the table. Kyoya began playing his organ and sent Sofia to get some food. She portalled out. Rouga began texting.

Shortly after, Kiri returned with the tea and a smile. He sat next to Rouga and they started talking immediately. Kiri seemed a lot more relaxed. 

Terumi wished Suzuha and Tetsuya were there. At least the tea was helping a little bit.

"Uh...Terumi," Magoroku was talking to her. Why?

"Yes, Shido?"

"Well, I noticed you have two rings… What," he seemed to be jokingly speaking, "did you get married to two people?"

"No, I'm engaged to them."

"Ah I see."

Everything went silent. 

"Wait what?"

Kyoya had even stopped playing his organ. Terumi adjusted her glasses. Retsu had come back over. He seemed to notice the air and just sat down. 

"What?" She looked down at her lap. Only Tasuku and Kiri weren't staring at her.

Sofia came back.

"Did I miss something?"

"Terumi claims to be engaged to two people." Davide frowned. "I'm trying to figure out if she's lying to us or not."

"I'm not."

"Sounds like something a liar would say."

"She's not." Kiri and Tasuku said.

"Yea says two more liars." Davide put his feet back on the table. "I don't care how long it's been I don't trust any of you."

"Now, now," Kyoya stood, "this is the long-awaited reunion of Team Disaster. If Terumi is engaged then congratulations are in order. Terumi, who is-- are-- the lucky fiances."

Long-awaited reunion? Who was waiting for this? Certainly not Terumi. Still, he was always the nicest to her. That was always out of his own personal gain. But, what did he gain out of this?

"Tetsuya Kurodake--"

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Davide laughed. Kyoya began playing his organ again. Magoroku raised a brow. Terumi took a breath, it didn't matter if they didn't know how great Tetsuya was.

"But tell me he's gotten less…" Magoroku made a hand motion trying to find the right words, "...over the years."

"Does it matter?" Davide began pulling out food from the bag Sofia brought. "She picked the first guy who paid attention to her outside of Disaster."

"Davide!" Kiri stood up.

"What gonna give me a lesson on how love works?"

"You're so infuriating."

"And yet you claim to love me."

"Loving someone includes being aware of their faults," Kiri crossed his arms.

"And there's the lesson no one asked for." 

Were Kiri & Davide exes or something? Terumi looked at Rouga. If anyone knew what was going on it was him. He looked slightly annoyed. He noticed Terumi.

"Anyway," Rouga sat Kiri back down. Kiri pouted and laid his head on Rouga's shoulder. "Terumi, you're engaged to someone else too, right?"

"Yea, Suzuha Amanosuzu."

"What?" Magoroku stood up.

"Now I know she's lying." Davide's mouth was full of orange chicken. 

"I'm not!"

"But," Magoroku continued, "she's rich, and famous, and classy."

Terumi rubbed her arm. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tasuku frowned. 

"That Terumi isn't." Sofia took the container of chicken from Davide. "So tell us Terumi, what makes you so special?"

"Huh?"

"Why is it that not only banana boy but also the rich and 'classy' Suzuha Amanosuzu have chosen to be your fiancees?"

"I-I don't…"

"Because they love her," Kiri answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't ask you."

"What I want to know is how a three person wedding works." Magoroku swallowed his food. "Do all three of you have to prepare two sets of vows?"

"No, we're having two separate weddings. Suzuha and Tetsuya aren't marrying each other."

"And yet they're both marrying you," Davide looked at Terumi. "Interesting. You must be pretty amazing huh?"

"Cut it out," Tasuku frowned.

"All I did was ask a question. "

"In a mocking tone," Kiri huffed. 

"You're point?" Sofia poured herself some tea. "Davide always talks in a mocking tone. Besides I think he asked a fine question. Terumi, your answer? "

"Why do you guys keep bullying Terumi?" Tasuku stood up. 

"Why do you two keep jumping to her defense?" Sofia sounded annoyed. "Terumi is a grown woman, she can answer her own questions and fight her own battles."

"Because she's obviously already having a hard time, this place is emotionally wrenching for her."

"News flash Ryuenji," Sofia's hands hit the table as she stood to glare level with Tasuku. Terumi started playing with her rings again. "We're all having a hard time here! Magoroku keeps grabbing onto me which he _always_ does when he's nervous or uncomfortable. He did that when we were kids he's doing that now.

"Retsu over there is vlogger now. You know what that means? He talks a lot. And yet, he's been sitting there quietly probably trying to figure out if it would be rude to abandon everyone else suffering in this room.

"Terumi isn't the only one having a hard time. She's just an easy target. Picking on her _would_ be calming my nerves of being here."

"Well Sofia if you're having such a hard time what's your reason for staying here?"

"What's my reas--" Sofia stopped. She took a breath and walked away from the table. "You're right. I don't have to stay for any of you."

Sofia opened up a portal. Magoroku hopped up. 

"Sofia wait--"

Her portal closed behind her. 

Magoroku frowned and turned to Tasuku. "Nice going Ryuenji, you annoyed her away."

"I annoyed _her_ ? She was annoying _me_."

"Yet you're the one still here," Davide said. Tasuku didn't have a response. He quietly sat back down. 

Terumi thought for a moment as the tension bubbled around her. If Tetsuya, Suzuha or even Gao were here they'd do something, say something. They wouldn't let everyone sit in bitter silence. She took a breath.

"Let's address the elephant in the room."

"Which one?" Davide stretched. 

"Why is everyone here?" Terumi adjusted her glasses. "I don't know about you guys but I find it exceedingly strange that we're all here."

"Well," Magoroku started, " _I_ always feel strangely nostalgic this time of year so I decided to just come down to the base."

"I was _exceedingly_ bored." Davide leaned back. "You?"

"I was revisiting the past. Just wasn't expecting to see all of you here."

"I wanted to make sure Terumi was okay." Tasuku added quietly. 

"I…" Retsu stared down at the table. "I was doing a video on the base as some of my followers have asked about my childhood."

"I was getting the place cleaned up because I knew Rouga was gonna be here today." Kiri smiled. Terumi didn't miss how Davide rolled his eyes. 

"Sofia was looking for something." Kyoya stated. "Rouga and I are celebrating our birthday."

That's what clicked everything together for Terumi. The universe just _loved_ to give to Kyoya Gaen didn't it?

Of course on the birthday Kyoya decided to come back to the base, _everyone_ felt a reason to go. So Kyoya could have his "long awaited reunion". 

Terumi didn't want to be apart of any more games! She didn't want to be around the people who left her to rot. Who took away who she was. She just wanted to be. She could live with the knowledge that they all existed without seeing them. Without being anywhere near them. She didn't need this. She shouldn't have come here. She should have--

"Terumi?" Magoroku was holding her wrist. She blinked, when had she gotten up and walked to the exit? Terumi snatched away from Magoroku. 

"What?"

"Are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick."

That did it.

In keeping herself from breaking down in confusion and a wave of emotions that had been festering since she arrived, Terumi snapped at Magoroku. 

"What do you care?"

He never cared. None of them had.

"I just--"

"No! You don't get to act like you care about me just because it's been a long time! I _remember_ how you treated me! I _remember_ how everyone treated me! I _remember_ what it was like to be a part of this group! I _remember_ that no one here cared! Not about each other! Not about themselves! Not about me! So excuse me if I don't look well! This place! All of you! All of this! Is torture!" 

Terumi took a step back. No one looked smug, happy, or just their usual neutral. They looked slightly sad or a little hurt, a couple of looks of pity. She couldn't tell if it was pity for her or for themselves. At least no one was looking right at her.

Terumi turned and left. She ran away. She didn't want to deal with them. With any of this. 

She stopped at a tree and sat against it as she removed her glasses. Terumi rested her head in her hands. She had come here to face her past. To accept that it was in the past and over with. She wanted to put it all behind her. But maybe she couldn't because it wasn't really over with? She's not over it yet.

Maybe she could be if it hadn't been so complicated. It wasn't all bad all the time. There were moments… moments when she had kind of been glad to have been discovered by Kyoya and Elf, when she had kind of been glad to be a part of Team Disaster. She wanted to just box everyone off as bad and mean, let Kiri and Tasuku be the kind exceptions, and call it a day. But it was nowhere near that simple. Everyone had been mean, everyone had wronged someone in the group in more ways than one. But everyone also had those moments where it was obvious that they weren't a terrible person nor as mean as they acted. Why did it have to be so complicated? 

"Hey, whiney," It was Davide, Terumi shot him a glare. He held out a carton. "Who doesn't eat when given free food?"

He dropped it in her lap along with a packaged plastic fork. She blinked. He turned to leave.

"Head back to the base before you actually leave, those losers are worried or something."

Terumi stood up. This is exactly what she meant. "Why'd you come find me? Why did you bring me food?"

"Because you're annoying." He shrugged and walked away as if that answered anything. He was the annoying one. 

Terumi sat back down and opened the carton. The Chow Mein was untouched. Terumi wiped her eyes. It was her favorite part of ordering Chinese food. It's not like Sofia ordered it for her specifically. And it's not like the rest of the group saved it for her. Nor did Davide intentionally bring the Chow Mein to her…

Ugh! They were so difficult!

Arriving back at the base with a half-empty carton of Chow Mein, Terumi saw Davide on his phone. Kyoya didn't seem to have moved at all.

"Welcome back," Davide didn't so much as glance at her. "Done being a whiney baby?"

"What?"

"Like Sof said. You're not the only one suffering. Grow up already."

"You want to talk about being grown up?" Terumi marched up to the table. "The grown-up thing to do would be to talk about your feelings, but you're acting like a petty middle schooler. I guess while Kiri's growth and looks were slightly stunted your entire mental and emotional state was by a lot."

He put down his phone and stood up. He was taller than her still but she refused to back down. He gritted his teeth. "You want to run that by me again?"

"You're still as immature as you were in middle school and can't have a proper conversation nor handle your emotions."

"Oh, what would you know!"

"I know you've been glaring at Kiri and Rouga like some jealous bitter ex! What did Kiri dump you for Rouga?"

"Ha! Jokes on you, we never dated!"

"He rejected you?"

"I never said I liked him," Davide crossed his arms. Terumi wasn't sure if Davide was saying he didn't have a crush on Kiri or that he never confessed. She didn't have time to answer either because a portal opened.

"You wanted to see me Master Kyoya?" Sofia sighed. She raised a brow. "Where is everyone?"

Davide shrugged. "They wanted to find you two. Well, Magoroku, Tasuku, and Kiri did. I think Rouga just went with Kiri and Retsu probably just made his great escape."

"Oh." Sofia turned back to Kyoya. "Did you need something, sir?"

"I just wanted to get you back here. It is my birthday after all. We should text the others to let them know."

"There's not very good cell reception outside of the base," Sofia sat down. 

"Send it anyway, if they leave the mountain they'll get it."

They sat there waiting in awkward silence for a moment. Sofia frowned and looked at Terumi. "Congrats on being the one who got out and with some form of people skills."

"What about Retsu Tasuku and Kiri?"

"I said what I said."

Terumi looked down.

"Sofia! Terumi!" Magoroku… "Are you two feeling better?" 

"I _was_." Sofia looked at him. He pouted. 

"You wound me." He sat beside her.

The rest of the group came filing in. Tasuku and Sofia looked at each other.

"Sofia…"

"Yea, same."

They continued to eat, small talk bubbling up in small groups. Retsu brought out some cards. Kyoya actually joined them at the table. Soon enough they were all having one conversation. 

"I'm just saying," Davide had his feet rested on the table. "Won't it be kind of strange that you won't be inviting anyone to your weddings?"

Terumi rolled her eyes. "I'm inviting who they're inviting." 

"Okay," Magoroku added, "but like they have other people they want to invite right? Like ones you aren't close with?"

"You're point."

"We want free wedding cake." Sofia shuffled the deck of cards. "And other food."

"No! I'm not inviting you guys to my weddings." Terumi glanced at Tasuku. "Well, not most of you anyway."

"Well have fun," Retsu got the deck back from Sofia and began a magic trick.

"Wait," Magoroku perked up. "Tasuku you need a plus one right?"

"For two weddings." Davide also brought his attention to Tasuku. Tasuku grimaced. 

"No."

Kiri laughed. 

"Is Kiri invited?" Magoroku asked.

"Yea, probably." Terumi watched Retsu's trick. 

"Kiri, my buddy ol' pal," Davide switched targets. "You got a plus one?"

"You really want to go to Terumi's weddings?"

"I really want to eat fancy food. She's marrying Suzuha Amanosuzu! That means expensive food!"

"That also means you have to dress especially nice," Rouga stated. "Weddings mean nice clothing and a rich person wedding is especially so."

"Pssh. All my clothes are nice."

Everyone laughed.

"This! This is why I can't invite you guys to my weddings! It'd be a total disaster!"

"Hey," Kyoya piped up. "I'd say that's pretty on brand and not necessarily a bad thing."

"My clothes are great," Davide huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that," Retsu began another trick.

They continued to tease each other and just hang out. And Terumi didn't bother to wonder what comes after this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I hope Davide and Sofia didn't come off as anti-poly or anything. They were supposed to come off as anti-Terumi finding happiness. You know, like a "why did the universe let her have two fiances when it won't let me even have a little happiness?"
> 
> I hope the pacing wasn't too bad I picked it up from a couple of lines after Sofia leaving. Don't remember how my writing sessions went before today though...
> 
> Anywho, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
